Discord
"Discord" is a popular fan song by Eurobeat Brony for the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, based on the villain of the same name. The song is a solo from the point of view of an anonymous victim of Discord's chaos who wants it to end and questions what are Discord's motives. Lyrics I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear Someone else is pulling at the strings Something terrible is going down through the entire town Wreaking anarchy and all it brings I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all I curse the name, the one behind it all... Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone, Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away! I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go Now the world is being torn apart A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony, What a terrifying work of art! I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all I curse the name, the one behind it all... Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away! Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away! Other Appearances *The song was included in the album Super Ponybeat Vol. 2. *An alternative version made in 2015 was featured in the album Super Ponybeat Vol.3. *An instrumental version was featured on the album Eurobeat Instrumental. *The Remix made by The Living Tombstone appeared in the 2012 documentary film Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony. *A new version called "Discord 2019" was created to be performed at the last concert of the Bronycon's final year and to celebrate the song's popularity during the last eight years. It was later included in an album also called Discord 2019 along with three more versions Videos Official Super Ponybeat — Discord -The Original!- by Eurobeat Brony|Original Super Ponybeat - Discord 2015 by Eurobeat Brony|2015 version EuroBeat Brony - Discord (Instrumental)|Instrumental Discord 2019 - Eurobeat Brony ft. Odyssey EUROBEAT|2019 version Music Videos Eurobeat Brony - Discord (The Living Tombstone Remix)|Umby DISCORD Kinetic Typography|MrDeLoop Covers Discord (Remix) - Eurobeat Brony|The Living Tombstone The L-Train - Discord (Metal version) (Eurobeat Brony cover)|L-Train Stablefree - Discord (Big Band Jazz Cover ft. Replacer)|Stablefree Eurobeat Brony (The Living Tombstone Remix) 'Discord' For Orchestra|Walt Ribeiro Cover) -feat. DAGames & RichaadEB- - CG5|CG5 Discord (The Living Tombstone Remix) - Vocal Cover - Caleb Hyles ( WinterWrapUpWeek)|Caleb Hyles Eurobeat Brony - Discord (Lavender Harmony Remix)|Lavender Harmony DISCORD - SCP-Music Friendly Remix|SCP Music Eurobeat Brony - Discord (Tombstone Remix) Cover Español|Bastián Cortés Rockin'Brony - Discord Metal Cover Remaster|Rockin'Brony Eurobeat Brony - Discord (Aviators Remix)|Aviators Discord 8bit (16bit) cover by the8bitbrony (Eurobeat Brony)| The8bitbrony Discord (The Living Tombstone Remix)|J25K Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:My Little Pony Fan Songs